Birthday Surprise
by Misty Narumi
Summary: Kanda receives a surprise birthday present... KandaxfemLavi, hint of other pairings...


Birthday Surprise

Kanda glowered at the two figures in front of him, holding his chopsticks between his fingers in midair with thin pieces of starch entwined between the two wooden sticks. A white-haired boy didn't seem fazed by the other male's glance, but the other one on his left fidgeted uncomfortably a little.

"The hell you doing at MY table, Moyashi?" Kanda asked in a malicious tone.

"First of all, it's Allen, BaKanda! Two, this table isn't exactly your property it's the Black Orders," the white-haired teen replied plainly. "And you should know that since you've been here longer than me."

Krory gaped slightly at the boy beside him for having guts to stand up to a scary person like Yuu Kanda. The Japanese male growled slightly.

"Just move to another damn table! Before I have to force you both," he snarled. Just as Krory was about to do as told, Allen grabbed a tight hold of his sleeve not letting the older man leave as the younger boy kept his glance on Kanda. His free hand was holding a stick with mitarashi dango.

"We're not leaving, Mr. Anti-social. And I won't let you leave this table either! Besides, learn some social manners."

Kanda scoffed. "Che!" one of the things that annoyed him most was being close to the moyashi. A sudden thought hit him as a smirk graced his lips. "What about you going off and flirting with Lenalee?"

Allen seemed to be taken a back, a tint of hue crossed his cheeks. He then glowered at him. "N-none of your business!"

Krory switched glancing between the two bickering males. "Um… Lenalee and Miranda….are with Lavi," he stuttered. Allen turned to him with an astonished look as if he was about to spoil a certain secret. "…doing girl stuff." The young boy heaved a sigh of relief.

Kanda had taken note of Allen's odd reactions to the vampire exorcist. His eyebrow rose curiously and thought what it was the cursed boy and the vampire were hiding from him. He scoffed as he shook off the sudden thought and it wasn't like it was interesting anyway and continued to eat his soba.

111111111111111111

Lenalee sat on the floor against the wall beside the entrance to the infirmary. She sat with her arms embracing her knees. Her violet eyes glanced at the fidgeting Miranda sitting beside her and watched her fiddle her thumbs on her lap. The two women arrived sometime earlier when they heard Lavi went for a check up with the Head Nurse only to meet Bookman and Supervisor Komui. The two men had asked them to wait outside for a "private" conversation with the redheaded woman. It seemed like hours that the men have been in there and couldn't help but to overhear their muffled voices behind the door. Lavi became upset to what the two men had mentioned.

"Don't decide for me!"

"Lavi…"

"I don't care!"

Lenalee could picture her brother rub his temples. She glanced at the door with a deadpanned look on her face. Knowing the condition her friend was in, she sympathizes her. Before more thoughts crossed her mind, both women quickly stood on their feet as the two men exited the room.

"Lenalee…"

The green-haired girl gave her older brother a hard stare and frown. "I thought you should know better not to…." Komui gave her a questioning look then closed his eyes for a moment holding a hand in defense. Lenalee glanced at Bookman then back at her brother. Taking a note of their expressions, she gave them an apologetic look.

"Um…is it okay for us to see Lavi?" Miranda spoke. Bookman gave a nod in assurance. As the two men took their leave,

"Nii-san, you wouldn't put that much stress on me if…you know…" she said thoughtfully.

Komui gaped. "I would never let anything like that happen to you, Lenalee! Your big brother will always be here so you don't have to go through such pain and…and…" His cries trailed off as Bookman dragged him down the hallway.

Lenalee sighed. It was best for her not to tell her brother about her secret relationship with Allen. Quickly shaking the thought of her brother, she joined Miranda who stood beside Lavi. Lavi was sitting on a wooden stool, her fingers gripped on her jeans. Lavi's eyes shone as she noticed Lenalee and when both girls greeted each other.

"How are you feeling?" Lenalee inquired.

"Fine, I guess…" Lavi trailed off for a moment. "But I would have felt better if Gramps didn't put so much stress on me!" she added in a huff, frowning. The girls chatted amongst themselves about certain topics to get away from ones that would make one worry. A giggle and chuckle appeared here and there with Lavi making teasing remarks of between Lenalee and Allen and Miranda and Krory.

"I-it was nice when Krory s-saved me from dying from akuma blood…" Miranda stuttered, blushing as she twiddled her thumbs nervously on her lap.

"And…?" Lavi inquired with a teasing smirk.

"And…what?"

"Oh…you know…"

Miranda looked her for a moment until a certain thought crossed her mind. "L-Lavi!" she squealed, face reddened in embarrassment. Lavi laughed heartily then stopped as Lenalee gave her a chastised look. The redhead waved dismissively at her along with a small chuckle.

"I know, I know. Sorry, Mira."

It was silent for a couple minutes until the youngest of the group spoke. "Its Kanda's birthday today, isn't it?"

"And the Order is throwing a party for him tonight, aren't they?" Miranda added. Lenalee nodded. Both women turned to Lavi, who looked distraught glancing down at her lap and fingers folded.

"Lavi?"

"Should I…tell him?" Lavi only knew Kanda for a few years with those first years not being "smooth-sailing", especially with Kanda. As time went on, they've started to become friends even though Kanda refused to admit but soon opened up only to her. She remembered those moments when they were alone, and when he…

Why would she feel nervous? Out of all the birthdays he had, tonight just had to be…. She squeezed her hands slightly on her lap for a moment then lightened her grip when Lenalee gently placed her hand on hers. The eye patch-wearing female quickly glanced into her friend's violent orbs.

"It's okay, I'm sure he would understand," Lenalee assured. Miranda nodded. Lavi studied her friends for a moment and guessed what she was feeling at the moment seemed obvious to them. She each gave them a smile and slight nod in agreement and thanks.

Lenalee and Miranda switched glances before giving Lavi an innocent look. "The party is in a few hours and since tonight will be special for the both of you," Lenalee began. Both dark-haired women wrapped their arms around the redhead's pulling her from her seat.

"Are…we going somewhere?" Lavi asked, perplexed.

"We're going shopping for your new outfit," Lenalee replied giving a wink before the trio rushed out of the infirmary in a heartbeat.

11111111111111111

The canteen was filled with chattering and laughter between the members of the Black Order as they drank merrily and ate. Tables were filled with many delicious food and beverages provided by Jerry, the chef. A few exorcists and members of the science department, even Komui and Jerry, wished Kanda a happy birthday; only getting a "Che!" as a reply. He thought it was a waste of time to throw a birthday party on his special day since he barely cared. He sat at one of the tables alone with his cheek rested on his palm and elbow on the table; a frown was cast on his lips and eyes closed.

"Happy Birthday, Yuu."

Kanda glanced beside him to face the red rose-haired maiden to glance into her emerald iris. Lenalee and Miranda left to join their boyfriends Allen and Krory respectively. He ignored the countless stares from the singled male Finders, Exorcists and department of science (except Komui) awestruck of her beauty. He studied her appearance from head to toe.

Lavi had a white thin headband in her shoulder-length red hair that flowed lightly over her shoulders and back; most of her red strands gently covered her right eye. Her white short-sleeved summer dress flowed down a little pass her knees giving Kanda a good view of her calves. White strapped 2-inch heeled sandals were strapped to her feet that gave him a good look of her toes, the nails colored in rosy pink. On her left ring finger was the golden ring he gave her few months ago. He had remembered that one time she thought it was a proposal for marriage, but he only told her it was to keep guys off of her especially Tyki Mikk who had always looked at her "strangely". She had argued it was the same thing. It surprised him she still kept that ring after confusing her and that argument. Other than that, he admitted that the girl before him now looked simply beautiful. He slightly noticed she had put on light make up. He gazed at her glossy pink rose lips… those lips… if he could just taste and…

He snapped out of his trance as the red haired woman took his hand placing it gently on her stomach. He had felt her hand shook a bit nervously then. Although, the scene between them seemed like they were alone in the room a few witnesses stared anxiously in silence at the couple. It only took a few moments of feeling her belly that a thought suddenly dawned upon him. His dark eyes gazed into her gentle emerald orbs, her facial features matching them. He opened his mouth only to stutter silent words until sudden words escaped his lips.

"Lavi, you…."

"Yes, Yuu, I'm pregnant…. 2-months. And you're the Father."

**Chii-kun: And Kanda's birthday present is… news of becoming a Daddy! 8D hehe…. **

**Kanda x femLavi needs more love… seriously! XD hooray for fanfics and fan art! X3**

**I had a bit of writer's block here and there, but with couple friends' help with their own ideas got me running! :D (what they wrote isn't in here, but on other files saved on my computer xD) **

**I don't own D .gray-man! **


End file.
